Mermaid
by ChibiDevil098
Summary: Oliver has been at sea for many years and has heard various stories about merfolk under the salty waters, of course he doesn't believe them. Rin Kagamine is tired of living in the ocean and wants nothing more than to be human. She uses Oliver as an excuse to get on land, using dark magic from the sea witch, Gumi. But will true feelings develop?
1. Chapter 1

Rin blinked as she opened her eyes, still groggy from her nap. You would think at the age of 14 she grew too old for that, but Rin was always one of the strange merfolk. It was still day time under the blue waters which meant she still had time for an adventure. The blond stretched her arms, flipping her yellow tail and managed to swim up to her window. All around the merpeople were swimming around, going about their daily lives as usual. Rin smiled and swam to one of the corals which was holding a white piece of 'cloth', or at least that is what she was told it was.

She grabbed it and began wrapping it around her hair to make some sort of figure that looked like two long ears. She smiled once it felt right in place and swam for the nearest exit where she found herself swimming in the beautiful ocean. If anyone happened to see her they would bow their heads in respect and greet her formally. It was times like this where Rin hated her status, she'd rather be treated like anyone else instead of the princess she truly is. Her long blond hair swayed as she looked up to see the large yellow blob slowly go down. Right when she was about to go up to it a voice behind her, "Riiinnny!"

Rin was brought into the arms of a teal fin colored mermaid, "Hey Miku!" The girl grinned at her, "So what are you doing?"

"I was about to see the Sun." Rin told her. Miku tilted her head, "Why do you like seeing it so much?"

"It's beautiful! So bright and warm compared to here."

"Your father would say otherwise." A voice said, her pink fin flicking a bit. Rin scrunched up her nose, "My father is just scared of change. I just want to know more about the surface world." Miku nodded in agreement, "It seems sort of cool that the 'people' up there can stand heat like that. Aren't you just a bit curious Luka?" The pinkket looked at them, "I don't really care either way."

"That's because down here you have Gakupo~" They teased as she flushed red. "As if I would like that perverted idiot!" She screeched. Rin laughed at Luka's expression before looking back up, the Sun seemed to go lower. Seeing that she began to worry, everything amazing happened in the surface during the day after that it was dull. Luka pat the girl's back, "Go ahead, I'll distract King Rinto for a while."

"Then she'll go flirt with Gakupo." Miku whispered, earning a smack on the back of her head. Rin began swimming, Miku following like always. Once the two went above water they looked around for anything unusual. A large object that was moving towards them made the two duck back under until it passed; the minute they went back up they recognized the object as a 'boat', a big one at that. The duo swam after it to see if anyone was on board or if it was just another abandon one. The sound of laughter and music rang in their ears, signifying life.

Rin swam closer to it and found what looked like bars. She called Miku and the two found the bars were continuous until it reached a small opening on the boat. Rin took hold of one of the bars before pulling herself up with all her upper body strength. Miku's eyes widened, "Rin are you crazy?" She hissed. "I just want a closer look!"

"You'll get caught!"

"If you're so worried then come with me!"

"I…hate you." Miku grabbed onto the bar and went with Rin. It was difficult to climb since they could only use their arms, but in time they reached the top, sharing the tiny hole to look. Rin was mesmerized by the people and their ways. How happy they seemed and comfortable they were around each other, from what she saw, they were dressed fairly well. Rin smiled, she longed to be like that. Able to communicate with humans without being afraid that they would hurt her. Miku hummed along with one of the songs they were playing, keeping her voice low. She stopped when her gaze fell on a specific human. He was speaking with someone else, his voice cheery yet stern. He ran his fingers through his blue hair and smiled. Miku felt her face flush and turned away.

"Are you okay Miku?"

"Th-that man." She pointed. Rin craned her neck to see a blond wearing a 'sailor suit', "Looks more like a boy to me."

"Not him!" Miku grabbed Rin's head and turned it, "Him!"

"Oooh! He's handsome." Rin shrugged. Personally she never saw people as lovers but just as something she wants to be. She moved her gaze to the sky and squeaked, she grabbed Miku's arm before pushing them back into the ocean. "Rin! What is wrong with you?" Miku yelled. "It's almost night time! My dad is going to kill me!" Rin frantically swam back home, nearly leaving her best friend.

By the time they arrived, Luka was waiting for them with a worried expression, "You two are late! What happened? Did you get caught?"

"No, we just lost track of time." Rin sighed. How could she have been so careless? Just then her father came in, "And where were you today?" Rin avoided her father's gaze; she would be under severe punishment if he knew she was near humans. Miku bowed, "King Rinto, she was with me! We went to the surface-"

"The surface?!"

"To that small cove where the dolphins play." Rinto raised a brow, "Ah, I see. I hope you two had fun, but why wasn't I informed?"

"I told Luka to tell you dad." Rin said innocently. Luka let out a nervous laugh, "That's true King! I promised her I would tell however, it slipped my mind."

"Was it Gakupo who was distracting you? It seems he always wants to be near you." Rinto asked in realization. Luka froze for a moment, "S-sure let's go with that." Her friends snickered at her. Later on the three met in Rin's room to talk about their adventure. "You went on a boat?!" Luka panicked. "Not on it, just close enough to see humans."

"You could have gotten killed!"

"I don't think so, plus Miku made a new friend." Rin nudged the teallet who blushed. "I didn't even talk to him Rin!"

"No, just stared." They went back and forth on what happened until Rin declared she wanted to become human. Her friends began laughing, "Nice joke Rin, now let's come back to reality."

"But I want to! It's frustrating everyday just _wondering_. Humans always look so happy, everyday there is something new for them to do! Here we just, swim. That's it! There's nothing incredible here and-"

"Rin." Luka interrupted, "We get it. But it's something you can't change, you just can't." The young blond looked at the sand then at her fin. She couldn't stand it, why couldn't she be born human? As time past Rin began to fall asleep. Her body in full comatose, until she heard a whisper that made her wake up. In front of her a glowing bubble floated, never popping. "Human…" A voice came from the bubble, "You want to be human…"

"Um…yes?" Rin replied shakily. "There is someone…who can help…" Rin's eyes widened, "Who?"

"Gumi…"

"The sea witch?"

"Not a witch…a miracle worker…"

"H-How can I find her?"

"Tomorrow head south until you see a purple cave." With that the bubble popped. _'Gumi. Can she really help?'_ Rin thought before going back to sleep.

* * *

**+I LIKE REVIEWS MORE THAN FAVS+**

**My first chapter is always kind of, ugh, so it will get better. No Rin is not in love yet but she will soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

"They say merfolk swim in these waters." A tall blue haired man told the captain's son. He scoffed, "I've been on too many trips at sea to believe that story Kaito."

"Where's your imagination Oliver? Shouldn't people your age believe in these things?" Kaito said jokingly. "I don't really have to. There's no way something that is half human half fish exists." Oliver snickered. "You don't know that for sure do you?" A blond that was a year older than Oliver asked. Oliver stuck his tongue out, "You don't know that either Len."

"Maybe I do."

"Really?"

"Nope. But you fell for it." Len laughed. The two had been friends for a long time thanks to their status. Both families were known as royals in their own lands and would meet occasionally, thus Len and Oliver quickly became friends. Oliver hit Len in the arm jokingly before looking out to sea. Mermaids, what a fable. What, did a man who was lost in the ocean become delusional and pictured a fish-human creature? That's one explanation that made sense to the young sailor. No human could breathe underwater, half fish or not.

His father had tried to explain that various things existed in the world, but Oliver didn't want to listen. What you can see is real, what has not once been found is mythical. He had stuck with that thought for many years. A chirp rang in his ear and a bird landed on the edge of the boat, right in front of him. Oliver smiled at the bird, "Where have you been James?" The bird chirped again, its head craning a bit. People would think Oliver would have gotten rid of James a long time ago. You see when Oliver was younger his father gave him a pet that wouldn't be too hard to handle. One day James ran into a cat…

Long story short, Oliver ended up blind in one eye when he rescued James. The bird caused so much trouble but the blond didn't let his pet get taken away. James would still fly away every now and then, but he always returned to his owner when he wanted. Oliver watched as his bird circled around the boat, enjoying how free he looked.

He laughed when James swooped down and neared Len, catching the older blond off guard and he screamed. "Oliver control you bird." Len tried to regain his breath. "Len stop screaming like a girl." Oliver chuckled. "I do not scream like a girl!"

"Yes you do. If you put your hair down you look like one too." Len's face flushed in embarrassment, "I do not look like a girl."

"Ask Kaito he'll tell you the same."

"Kaito is delusional. What girl do I look like when I put my hair down?"

"I don't know. Last time I checked only your mom had blond hair and blue eyes." It wasn't a lie. Len took after his mother in appearance. But no other female they new looked completely like him. "I should tell people that you look like a girl." Oliver mumbled. "Do not say that! Who knows what they would do." Len shivered at the thought. "Put you in a dress." A girl said. The two looked to see Len's cousin, Neru, smirking, "Just like how I used to." Oliver burst out in fits of laughter. "Shut up Neru!"

"But you were so cute." Neru squealed. "You forced me in them!" Len seethed, "Cut it out Oliver!" The youngest of the three had kept laughing, "How? You…in a dress…oh God my stomach hurts!" He couldn't get the hilarious images out of his head. Neru hit Oliver on his back to get him to stop. "Ow!" He complained. The girl stuck her tongue out at him before her eyes looked at the sky, "Aw look the Sun is setting." The boys tilted their heads up. "That reminds me," Len started, "We're back on land by tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, too bad I enjoyed being here."

"You've always loved the ocean Oliver."

"Well is that a surprise? I'm the son of a captain, it's natural."

"True, but it's like you're trying to find something each time we set sail." Oliver raised a brow at his friends. He never recalled looking for anything at sea; he just liked the ocean for as long as he could stand. The waters made him feel relaxed as they gave off a wonderful sound when the wind picked up. It was like there was something there that you could never find at land.

"Hey you three! Get over here, we're about to start." Kaito called them over to the front of the boat. They raced there just in time; the music started playing merrily like always and the wine was passed to the adults. A man stood tall before the others, "Family and friends, cheers for another voyage!" Everyone clanked their glasses together in celebration. Oliver smiled and looked to the sky before something landed on his shoulder, "What's wrong James?"

"The boy looks like a pirate like that Al." A man slurred. Oliver's father laughed, "You have had a bit too much to drink." James pulled on Oliver's jacket. The blond knew this was a strange behavior for his pet. James began chirping loudly as he glided away from his owner. He swooped around in circles as if trying to get the boy's attention.

Oliver just stared, puzzled by the actions, "Okay James, what is it?" The bird dug his talons into the blue jacket and began flying; it felt like he was pulling Oliver to one of the edges of the boat. The thirteen year old gave in and followed his companion to the area. Once there he looked around the sky and ocean to see nothing in sight. "I'll never understand you, you crazy bird." Just when he was about to turn around a squeak rang in his ear. It was feminine sounding, but unlike any female he's ever heard and it was followed by a splash.

He stretched over the railings to see a small ripple in the water. The thing that made his eyes widen was a flash of an orange fin. It shun in the moonlight before disappearing in a split second. Oliver stared at the salty waters a bit longer. _'What was that?' _He asked himself as the image played again. That creature had not sounded like anything he's encountered before. It didn't even sound like an animal, it sounded…human…

As the night grew shorter Oliver's eyes became heavier. He trudged to his room and fell asleep, the sound of the mysterious creature stuck in his head. Perhaps it only lasted for a second but there was no doubt that he found it a bit soothing and angelic. _"True, but it's like you're trying to find something each time we set sail." _He remembered Len's words, _'Maybe…I know what I'm searching for now.'_

* * *

**+I LIKE REVIEWS MORE THAN FAVS+**

**Ohohohoho~ **

**Oliver you silly child =w= Yeah I'm tired of seeing Fanfictions where Neru is this girl who's all bitchy and evil. I'm sure she can be a nice person! That is why I made her Len's cousin.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rin couldn't think about anything else except the sea witch. Could the horrible creature actually help her achieve her impossible dream? It seemed as if her friends caught on to her strange behavior. "Rin, I hope you notice you're holding a coral branch." Luka said questioningly. Rin blinked and looked at her hands, "I knew that…" She placed it down on a rock. Miku hummed suspiciously, "What are you hiding Rinny?"

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"Because you've been out of it since this morning." Miku crossed her arms. Rin stayed quiet until Luka touched her shoulder, "Is this about the surface world?" The blond winced. Her friends sighed, "We already told you; you can't change something like that."

"What if I could?" Rin mumbled. Miku shook her head, "How Rin? There's no way that-"

"The sea witch." All three went silent. Surely Rin couldn't have been thinking of going. Gumi was the most dangerous creature in the sea. It was said that anyone who visit her never returned. "No! Rin, you are insane! She will hurt you, you'll die!" The teallet begged. Rin glared at the sea floor, "You two just don't get it! You have no idea how much I want to be human! Can't anyone just let me make my own decision?"

Luka slapped the fair haired mermaid, "If anyone doesn't understand it's you. We're trying to protect you Rin."

"I don't want protection! I'm fourteen; I'm old enough to do what I want."

"No you are not; you are too young for something like this. When you are older you'll understand."

"And live with regret for never knowing?"

"Listen to us Rin!"

"I'm tired of listening." She swam away quickly. Miku and Luka stared as she went off. "Was I too harsh on her, Miku?"

"I don't think so. Rin needs to learn that it's for her own good."

Rin stopped at a large boulder and cried. Why couldn't they just wish her the best? Her so called friends just mocked her dream like it was seaweed. Her blue eyes filled with more tears, _'I bet no one could understand me.' _Who would possibly know what it is like to long for something so badly? To want to attain what is unreachable. Just as Rin was about to swim back a bubble floated in front of her. It glowed much like the one from last night.

"Poor Princess…so ignored…"

"Tell me about it."

"But…there is a way…" Rin knew what the mystical bubble was saying, "I-I-I'll go."

"Good choice Princess…" The bubble popped. Rin took a deep breath, _'Head south until you see a purple cave.'_ She swam into the specific direction. It seemed as if the further she swam from home, the more free she felt. In a way her life was a prison, unable to escape. However, now know one knew where she had exactly gone. Everyone would think their beloved Princess would come back after a tantrum.

'_It's like they expect everything from me. I'm just trapped.'_ Rin's hand coiled into fists. A strange aura enveloped around her as she spotted a large rock. She swam to the left and saw there was an opening; it was no rock, but a cave. Rin smiled and quickly entered it despite the chill that ran down her spine. Inside an ominous fog covered the ground. "A visitor? I haven't had one of those in a while." Giggled a frighteningly gleeful voice. Rin gasped, turning around to see a woman with short green hair.

"Oh don't be scared sweetie. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Gumi, but you've probably heard the rumors." She smiled. Rin raised a brow, "_You're_ Gumi, the evil sea witch?" Gumi pouted, "It seems everyone thinks that these days."

"Can I ask why they call you that?"

"Ah…I may or may not have made a few spells that went wrong," Gumi started, "but I am not evil at all!" Rin hummed, it was unfair that mistakes created awful rumors, "I can see that." Gumi appeared so nice, so innocent, like a new born guppy. "So who are you?"

"Kagamine Rin." The sea witch chocked on water, "As in Princess Rin?"

"Yes."

"I see...I never assumed it would be the Princess to have such a wish." Rin looked at her, a puzzled expression on her face. "You see Princess, when a merperson has a wanting for a taboo subject; it immediately is known to me."

"So then you know…"

"That you wish to walk among the people. Yes, I do, I also know why."

"What do you mean?" Gumi took Rin's hand and swam over to a large cauldron. "Everyone has a reason to dream. This cauldron allows me to see why. In your case," She waved her hand above the object; thick fog appeared and began displaying an image, "It's him, right?" Rin curiously looked at the image as it showed the face of a male. A bandage covered his left eye, his other eye shun of a warm amber; the top of his flaxen hair was covered by a floppy hat.

Rin could not understand why he appeared. She vaguely remembered looking at the boy at all, "I'm sorry Gumi but that's not why." Gumi sighed, "Then what else could it be?"

"I just want to be able to walk and be free."

"My cauldron never lies; perhaps you just don't see it yet." She mumbled the last part. The witch clapped her hands, "Either way I can help you." She pulled out a glowing scroll, "This contract states that if you sign it, you will be human forever. _But,_" She said seriously, "all magic comes with a price." Rin gulped, "And your price is…" Gumi smiled and touched Rin's long flowing locks, "Your hair."

That seemed simple enough, "Alright I'll sign it."

"Perfect." Gumi handed her a glowing feather and watched as she wrote down her name. She took one of the blades near her, "You have such pretty hair."

"I'm not going to miss it." Then Rin heard the sound of cutting. Suddenly an orange-yellow light enveloped her. A sharp pain was on her fins, like they were being sliced in half. Her breath cut short and she couldn't move. "Don't worry. The spell will get you to the surface." Gumi shouted as Rin floated up, "Good luck," She smirked, "You incompetent fool."

Rin felt herself splashed out the sea. She took in gulps of air, something she's never fully needed before. Her body was pushed forward by waves onto the mainland. Once she finally ended up on shore she blacked out.

* * *

**+I LIKE REVIEWS MORE THAN FAVS+**

**Hurray for notorious Gumi! **


	4. Chapter 4

"You guys walk slow!" Neru complained as she waited for her cousin and friend to catch up. "You walk too fast." Len shouted at her. Oliver rolled his eyes, he was younger than both of them but still acted more mature, "Will you two calm down."

"Shut up Oliver, and use that energy to walk." The darker blond told him. Usually she would have been enthusiastic about taking a stroll down the beach near Oliver's castle, but when she was woken up at six in the morning, her attitude plummeted. The three wondered aimlessly along the sandy ground, the waves lightly crashing against the shore. Len looked around and saw a strange figure near rocks, "Do you see that?"

"See what?" Oliver faced the direction of Len. "_That._" Len pointed to the rocks. Neru narrowed her eyes before moving closer to it. Her mouth opened, "It's a person." Oliver and Len walked towards Neru and saw the body planted faced down. "Is it alive?" Len asked. "How should I know?"

"You were the first one here."

"That doesn't mean-" A small whimper cut off the argument. The three jumped as the unknown person lifted its head, "Where am I?" Oliver stopped as the voice rang in his ear. It was so familiar, so angelic, and so inhuman. The person's short golden blond hair and bright azure eyes captivated him for a moment; that was until he realized the person was not wearing clothes and was definitely a girl.

Neru saw both boys blush and hit them in their face, "Don't you dare look at her!" She handed the unknown girl her long coat, "Wear this." The girl looked at her, "Why?"

"To cover yourself up." When the girl showed no sign of movement Neru just placed the coat on her, "Who are you?" Len and Oliver watched as the girl smiled. "I'm Rin, Kagamine Rin." Len looked at her suspiciously, "Kagamine, that's my last name too." Rin's eyes widened, "It is? I thought only my family had that name." Oliver noticed a striking resemblance between the two, "Is she your twin Len?"

"I don't think so…" Len observed Rin closely. All her features seemed just like his except she was maybe a centimeter shorter, "Where did you come from?" Rin seemed to freeze. She moved her gaze to the ocean and back, "I…can't remember." Neru gasped and grabbed the two boys, moving them a few feet away from Rin, "She must've been in a wreck."

"That would explain her lack of clothes." Len earned a slap by his cousin. "Pervert!"

"I was just-"

"Will you two be quiet?" Olive hissed, "She obviously lost her memory too. Maybe if we take her to my house we can find out more." The older blonds nodded. "Okay Rin follow us." Neru motioned for the girl to walk. Rin smiled and tried to stand up, but she stumbled. Before she fell flat on her face Oliver caught her, "Careful." Rin looked up at him, "Thanks." Her voice dripped with familiarity. What was it about her that made him think they've met before?

The trio watched as Rin tried to walk again, only to fail. Neru sighed, "This could take a while, just carry her." Oliver crouched on the sand, "Get on my back." Rin hooked her arms around his neck and, as he stood up, instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. The four made their way to Oliver's castle, Len and Neru walking behind. "Did you see that?" Neru whispered. "See what?"

"Oliver's reaction."

"To what?"

"To Rin you idiot."

"What about it?" Neru stared blankly at her cousin, "You are such a boy." Len looked at her with a bewildered expression, "What is that supposed to mean?" Neru waved off the matter and kept walking until they reached the castle. The large doors opened and the three stepped in. One of the maids greeted them until her eyes landed on Rin, "Oh my, what happened?" Oliver set Rin down and helped her balance. Len cleared his throat, "Teto, this is Rin; we found her on the beach. We think she was in a ship wreck."

"Poor dear." Teto looked at Rin with apologetic eyes. "Can you help me tidy her up?" Neru asked. "Of course, follow us Miss Rin." The red-haired maid took the girl's hand. Neru followed her and took a quick look at the males, "Don't do anything stupid." Oliver watched as the three walked away, mainly focusing on Rin. She would trip over her feet but make it appear like it was an illusion. Her hips swayed with each step she took, almost elegantly as if she knew proper posture. When the trio was completely out of sight he felt Len nudge his shoulder, "Why does she always think we're going to do something stupid?"

"She's Neru; we don't know what goes on in her head."

"That's true." Len chuckled, "Hey the mallets are fixed, let's go play croquet."

"Okay." Oliver followed his friend to the backyard and a few minutes later you could hear glass shattering.

The two snuck back inside the house, holding their breaths until they got to the foyer. Len sighed, "We've gotten better, and no one was injured this time." Oliver nodded, "We can just say Neru saw a wasp and overreacted."

"Say Neru did what?" A cold voice asked behind them. They froze in place a cold sweat appearing on their foreheads. "Neru! How's my favorite cousin?" Len coughed. "I'm your only cousin."

"Small world isn't it?" He saw her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Oliver had to think of a quick excuse before they started arguing again, "Where's Rin?" Neru blinked then smiled happily, the air seemed to sparkle around her, "She's perfect! My best work yet! Rin, come in." They turned to see the cast-away in one of the dresses Neru still kept. Its navy blue, white, and red plaid pattern gave brightness to her aqua eyes. It was sleeveless and had white frills on the waist and bottom, creating awareness of her peach colored skin.

Oliver felt his breath catch in his throat. Perfection was truly the right word to describe how Rin appeared. The dress hugged her, still developing, he noticed, curves. His eyes lingered at her body for a moment. "Oliver?" Neru's voice called. He snapped his head up, "Y-yes?"

"I said; she looks pretty, right?"

He nodded and watched a faint blush crawl to Rin's face. She looked at the ground, "I've never worn something like this before."

"It suits you well." Len said casually, "At least now Neru has a doll to play with." Neru chuckled evilly, "No Len, now I can make you two twins."

"Crap."

Rin giggled at their discussion, "Are you two together?" Oliver began laughing at her blunt question. Neru scrunched up her nose, "Len is my cousin."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." Rin flushed in embarrassment. Oliver looked at her, "Don't worry, Len does have his sights on someone though."

"Who?"

"Te-" Len covered Oliver's mouth before he could finish. "It's no one; I don't like anyone that way." He said nervously. Rin hummed, "So it's a secret love. I remembered one of my friends had a love like that…"

"It's not a se- Did you just remember something?" Rin's eyes widened, "I…think so." Neru smiled, "Good, you are getting your memory back. Tell us more." Len uncovered Oliver's mouth as they looked at her. The pale blond blinked multiple times, she closed her eyes and crossed her arms, "She had pink hair and the one she liked had purple hair."

"Purple and pink?" Len asked, he didn't think there were people with natural hair colors that way; heck it took him a few years to accept Kaito's blue hair was natural. Rin sighed, "He always chased after her but she made it look like she was ignoring him."

"Is that all you remember?"

"…Yes." She sighed. Oliver saw a hint of regret in her eyes. Perhaps she felt bad for getting lost at sea and practically leaving her friends and family behind. "Excuse me," Teto said quietly as she entered the room, "King Al and Queen Ann wish to speak with Prince Oliver and Miss Rin."

"Am I in trouble?" Oliver asked nervously. Teto shrugged, "I'm not sure, Prince." The blond sighed and turned to Rin, "Follow me." Rin nodded and went with Oliver into the throne room. His parents looked at them as they walked in. "So Oliver," His father began, "Is she the castaway Teto was telling us about?"

"Yes father, we found her at the beach."

"Well she certainly is a beauty." His mother smiled as she laid her eyes on the girl, "May you step closer, child?" Rin nervously walked nearer at her and bowed, "It's very nice to meet you." Ann laughed under her breath, "Do not be scared, Rin. I would never hurt you." She observed the young female closely, "You certainly aren't someone I've laid eyes on before. You resemble Len in various ways, but you seem different personality wise."

"You brought her all the way here didn't you Oliver?" Al asked his son. Oliver nodded. "Well then, since she has no other place to go and she seems a bit cautious of these surroundings, you are to take care of her."

"Me?" Oliver's eye widened, "But father, she seems older than I am, I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"How old are you, sweetie?" Ann asked. "Fourteen, is that a problem?" Rin looked at the ground. "Not at all. See Oliver, she is only older by two years, surely she will need some help." Oliver shifted his gaze to Rin and saw her staring at her legs happily. '_She's very odd._' He thought and chuckled, "Okay, I will make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

Al smiled in approval, "That's my son, taking his people in when they are in trouble. We will do what we can to find out where she is from, until then, Rin will stay here." Rin tilted her head, "I'm allowed to live here?"

"Temporarily. It's only until we find your family." Oliver explained. He saw her bite her lip, she turned her head away from them, "Th-thank you very much."

From that day, Oliver knew something different was about to happen.

* * *

**+I LIKE REVIEWS MORE THAN FAVS+**

**Hey guys, you're not mad at me for updating late right? *dodges brick* Okay, I get it! In all honesty I was just lazy. There's no other excuse since I rarely get homework and stuff, I really am just a very lazy person. **_**#bitchyauthorlife**_

**Sorry I had to. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter.**


	5. Autho'rs Note: IDEAS WANTED

Hey guys, Chibi here.

Since Word is being a little bitch I'm typing this on NotePad so sorry for any misspelled words OTL.  
Anyways, I need to tell you guys that for this fic I can't think of anything for the next chapter. I have tried and absolutely nothing comes to mind.  
Can you help a writer out by giving me idea of what could happen next? NO OliRin SMUT SCENE.  
It's not because I will never write it, it's because I want Oliver and Rin's relationship to build before they do anything like that.  
Please be kind and give me ideas, I'm begging you!


End file.
